Puppy Love
by I'Like'Cheetos
Summary: Rin is a dog rescuer, with a mixed Dog named "Ah". Sesshomaru is a dog breeder, with a pure bread dog named "Un". Their unlikely worlds will intertwine when Ah and Un fall in love with each other. Perhaps there is a little more in store for Sesshomaru and Rin than a little puppy love?
1. Two Opposites

**Okay guys. Yep, you guessed it. It's me again, full of writers block with another lovely story to compensate.**

**Let's just get down to business... The business of cuteness!**

**I tried to make it into a oneshot... But I guess that wasn't going to happen.**

**I own nothing!**

**Enjoy!**

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

"Sorry you can't join us, Kagome. Ah is going to be bummed out when she can't be with her pal at the dog park today. I hope you can get Koga his shots soon." Rin said right before her goodbyes to her friend on the phone.

"Okay, girl. Sorry you can't hang with your pal. He's a little sick today." Rin says petting her good friend. Her ears dangle in response. "Do you still want to go to the park anyway?" Rin giggles as she rubs the belly of her beautiful Black Boxer Lab mix. Rin was given a positive response by a playful bark and a lick on the cheek. She laughed at her silliness as she grabbed the leash by her front door and shooed her friend out in the yard and eventually into the little car.

Rin is a sweet young woman with a big heart for dogs. Through her teenage years, she had given much of her free time to one of the dog shelters in the city, and fell in love with them all. She was the best volunteer, and the owner was extremely impressed. Rin had become extremely close with one puppy in particular, a Chocolate Boxer Lab that was abandoned in a trashcan. She ended up nursing her back to perfect health, and became extremely attached. The owner saw how much Rin had come to care for her and had offered to give the puppy to Rin as a thank you for helping her.

Soon after, the owner sought Rin as a practical daughter. So when Rin was old enough, the owner had offered to share a partnership with Rin, and she is now a proud partner of the shelter.

The more she spent time with the puppy, the more Rin found that she loved to eat. Nothing would fill her up. Rin decided to call her Ah, because she always seemed to have her mouth opened up for more food or spoiled with lots of treats.

Making it to the Dog park, she sees that it is a perfect day for it. The sun is bright, the breeze is blowing perfectly, and there are so many people with their doggy comrades today, she is just so happy to see it. Rin smiles wide at the familiar faces around the park, human and dog alike. She brought Ah on the leash, and let her free to do as she pleased, as Rin brought out a very pleasing book that she couldn't put down.

While intently reading a very good part of her story, something suddenly shoved the book from her hands, forcing it down onto her lap to lose the place that she was at. Grunting in the shocking rudeness of this person shoving her everywhere, her anger was short lived with her rather nice surprise.

It was a pure bread German Spitz sitting down right in front of her with a smile to die for. His eyes were bright, his nose was long and adorable, and his smile was contagious as his tongue hung from the side. He was well groomed which was a surprise to her with how much pure white hair he had. She couldn't stay angry at this sweet little thing.

"Well hello there," she says with just as big of a smile as the dog nudged his nose under the palm of her hand to get her to pet him. She gladly did. "And who might you be?" she asks as she looks down to see his collar. As she pulled her hand to see his tag, he put a friendly paw on hers to shake. Giggling she shook hands with the charismatic dog. Before long, her dog Ah had some to Rin's rescue to see what the trouble was.

Both animals sniffed one another and looked at one another intently. After they had their initial greetings, they were playing with one another as if they had known one another all their lives. Smiling, she got the attention of both of them and gave them both a treat for being friendly.

"Un. Come." says a very sudden and very deep voice that didn't come very far. Right then, the very fluffy doggy, apparently named Un, stood at attention and started to walk away. Looking into her new friends' general direction, she looks to see a gentleman.

A very tall gentleman. A very handsome gentleman. He carries himself to a monarch title with his long silver hair caught in the breeze. His eyes looked determined as he scolded his pet, yet they were gentle scolds, not in any way rude or abusive. He was very slender, though he looked as if he could pick up a wrecking ball. He was so handsome.

And he looks so familiar. She swears that she has met him somewhere before.

"Stay." says the handsome stranger as he commands his dog to sit next to him. "I never should have let you off you leash."

"Oh no," Rin suddenly chimes in. The gentleman looked to the girl his dog was flirting with. "It's really okay." she rushed to him "He is so friendly, it was really a pleasure." she stood to greet the man. "He is a big sweetheart. And my dog Ah seems to be smitten by him as well." her smile was beautiful. Ah was overjoyed as she tried to play with her new friend.

"Hm," was his only reply as he watch his full breed struggle to stay in his place. Desperately did he want to play with this other dog.

"That's a cute sentiment, but my dog will not associate with that mixed breed." he says in dislike for her companion.

"Excuse me?" Rin was taken aback. "What is that supposed to mean?" her friendly demeanor faded as she crossed her arms. Ah noticed the bad vibe given off of Rin and started to whimper._ 'Did he really just insult my dog?'_

"You would do well to train your kaynine to something useful other than to beg for food." he sneers at the dog as he sees her back build. "You can see right through it's skin." he says pointing out the flaws in what Rin sees as a flawless dog. "No wonder it begs."

"Her name is Ah, and and that is one of her "mixed" breeds." she spouted the fact to him with quotation marks floating in the air. "And I wouldn't judge much on the fact that your Spitz looks like a primped up prissy brat, not unlike his owner, might I add." she retorts with a sharp tongue.

His eyes narrow at her response.

"Well, with how short and weak you are, it's no surprise that your... dog would resemble you just the same." he replies slyly, voice unchanging.

_'You little shit.'_ she thinks to herself as she looks down to get the attention of Ah, but found that both Ah and his dog Un were gone. She looks further inside the park to see that the two are having the time of their lives together, without the help of their owners.

"Looks like your prissy brat can care less about my starving dog." she says with a cocky smile. She continues to watch them play together as she walks away from the very rude man, not wanting to speak with him any longer. they played like siblings. They were wonderful to watch. It was as if they had been together all their lives. Rin smiled on how happy Ah looked with her new friend.

The gentleman looked at the two as well. He grows in disappointment for his dog. Un was here to train. But his training had obviously failed for the day. Un had been doing impressively well until he had caught the eyes of the mixed breed.

"Un. Come. We are leaving." his demand was a little more firm this time around. Rin's smile faded knowing that the he would do that. Un struggled to follow his command. He paused looking to his new friend and walked towards his owner as if he were in trouble. Ah followed Un for a little while before Rin called her back. Ah was a little hesitant as well before Rin had to call on her again.

After the rude man and his companion was gone, Rin urged Ah to go and play, but Ah didn't want to. She laid right at Rin's side, losing complete interest in the park for the day.

"Hey, Ah. What's wrong, baby?" Rin asks her dear friend. Ah sat up to nudge at Rin's arm. She longed for Rin to pet her. She looked so sad. "Did that mean ol' man hurt your feelings?" Ah whimpers. "Well he doesn't matter anyway. All that matters is you and me!" Rin says in a deep play voice. Ah wags her tail in response. Rin stands "Come on, girl. Let's go home. I have a treat just for this occasion." she smiles as Ah starts to reply with more of a lively dance. "How about a nice big milkbone!" Ah barks, as she returns to her old self...

For now.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

**Honest to goodness guys... I did not mean to make Sesshomaru to be a total snob. Man, was he rude. **

**Ah and Un... Like what I did there? Eh? Eh? **

**Yeah. Lame I know lol. **

**This is a short story. More coming soon. **


	2. Polar Opposites

**This is a nice break from a story that makes me think so much. It's nice to sit back and let a story flow naturally. **

**Here you go.**

**Enjoy!**

**I own nothing. **

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

It's a week later, Saturday and bright and sunny. Rin shared a ride with Kagome and her shaggy golden retriever Koga as they went to another dog park. Rin wanted to go to another park, so she wouldn't risk running into that ass again, and Kagome agreed a little too easily. Kagome wanted Rin to try a new park anyway, in hopes of setting her up with someone that she knew. Rin was weary, not feeling totally comfortable with the idea, but decided to trust her friends instincts.

On the way to this new dog park on the other side of town, Rin shares her story with Kagome.

"He said what?" Kagome asks with her jaw dropped.

"I know. I didn't like it either." her anger raged. "He acted like a class A jerk, and if I never meet him again, it will be too soon." Rin grasps onto her steering wheel in rage.

"How rude. Ah is a beautiful dog." Kagome looks to the two happy dogs in the back. "Aren't you sweetie?" Kagome smiled petting her.

"I never want to see him again."

"I don't blame you. I would probably punch him in the face if I ever met him."

"You're a good friend," Rin smiles.

"Good thing that Inuhasha's brother isn't like that. I really think that you are going to like him." Kagome tries to change the subject. "He should get your mind off that jerk."

"Kagome, I don't feel right meeting someone blindly. I mean, what if-"

"Trust me, Rin. He's cool. He isn't the best at showing emotions, but if he likes you, he shows it."

"Okay..." Rin cringes with nerves. "What's his name again?"

"Sesshomaru." Kagome smiles as she sees her friends nervousness. "It sure is nice that Ah and Koga get to play together." Kagome slyly changes the topic. "Do you think that they sometimes miss their friends at that shelter?"

Kagome and Rin met at the shelter. Kagome was looking for a dog with her fiance Inuyasha, who was her boyfriend at the time. They found found a beautiful golden retriever by the name of Koga there. Kagome and Rin's friendship blossomed when they decided to meet up at a dog park one day with Ah, who was also rescued at the same place. Ah and Koga knew one another and were like brother and sister. Kagome and Rin believed that they were doing a good thing for their pets. The human girls and dog companions have been inseparable ever since.

"I believe so," Rin added her two sense. "That's why I am glad that they are able to play together. Too bad Inuyasha couldn't join us."

"I'm not. He plays rough." Kagome dismisses her man. "Besides, he and his brother don't exactly get along."

"That makes me feel better." Rin says sarcastically.

"Chill out Rin, he's a cool guy. Give him a chance."

They eventually made it to the new dog park. As they pull up, they realize that it is a little bigger than the one that they are used to. The girls got their companions out with leashes and headed in. This time around, Rin left her book, and instead brought balls, Frisbee's, and Ah's favorite toy, the rope for tug-of war. They decided to have some fun while they wait for this guy that Rin is supposed to meet.

"Go long!" Rin shouts to Kagome as she throws a Frisbee high in the air. Kagome and the two dogs go chasing after the toy in joy. Ah jumps high in the air to catch it before anyone else. Rin claps in praise for her companion as she runs to them.

After a good time full of fun and exercise, they all take a little break, both dogs panting in thirst. Kagome goes back to the car and gets a little picnic that they had packed for such a good day. They lay a blanket near a bench and lay out small bowls of food and water for Ah and Koga. The girls sat and chatted as they snacked on apples and sandwiches.

As Kagome was telling a story Rin laughed as she suddenly caught a glimpse of a familiar person entering the park. Her smile faded in an instant when she saw him.

"I don't believe it," she cut her friend off.

"What?" Kagome asked as she looked in her friends direction.

"It's him!" she huffed in unbelief as she pointed to the silver haired jerk from last week. He seemed to be minding his own business as he kept his pure bread tightly by the leash, unknowing of Rin's presence.

"Really, where?" Kagome smiled wanting to know who this guy finally was.

"That guy... With the Spitz. That's him. The ass from last week." she says crossing her arms in anger. "What the hell is he doing here."

"What's a Spitz?" Kagome asked in confusion. Rin sighed.

"That really white, really fluffy dog over there? He looks like he has a white lion mane? Pointy nose and ears... Curly tail? That one?!" she continued to point. "Looks just like his owner!"

Kagome finally caught what she was talking about. Her smile, too faded.

"Uh-oh..." Kagome's heart dropped as she started to sweat. "Rin, A-Are you_ sure_ that's who you saw?" Kagome asked as her eyes grew. "That man, right there with the long silver hair?"

"How can I forget _that_?" her eyes narrow at the man.

"Well..." Kagome bit her lip.

"What?" Rin eyes her friend. "Do you know him?" she looks to her friend expecting an answer.

"Uhh, Rin?" Kagome looks to her. "Thats- umm."

Rin blushes in anger.

"No- please don't say it..." she pleads her friend.

"That's... Sesshomaru."

"WHAT?!" Rin stood in a scream. "Seriously?!"

"I'm sorry, Rin. I didn't know. You never gave me his name." she stood with her friend.

"Well I'm sorry our pleasant acquaintance didn't end up with a name and number!" she spit out.

Before anything else was said, Ah immediately started running towards Sesshomaru and his Spitz, Un.

"Ah!" Rin screamed her name in anger. Ah stopped instantly as she heard her owners strong commands. "Ah, get back here!" Sesshomaru saw exactly who it was, too. And with his brothers fiance, nonetheless. _'So, that is the ever popular Rin.'_

He deeply sighs as he feels Un, once again, struggle to keep his composure.

He has been exceptional this whole week. He has followed strict order, every trick that he was taught was perfected to a "T", and he was the best dog in show. Sesshomaru has always brought Un to parks to test his ability to stay calm under pressure, and never had he ever had a problem sitting without a leash... until last week, when he met the mixed breed and his human.

He expects perfection from his pure breed. Nothing less if he were to breed others, just as he. _'Ridiculous.'_

He sneered at the mixed breed he remembered named Ah. Un was starting to lose his control on himself. Sesshomaru heard that girl call to her dog, accepting the fact that she has some sense. Ah started to walk back in sadness, and it only wanted Un to struggle more. At that moment, Sesshomaru started to turn around and leave.

"It's fine." Rin suddenly approaches Sesshomaru as she leashes her dog. "We were just leaving." She says as Kagome comes up shortly behind with the picnic things and a bag of toys. "Don't let us spoil your visit." she says in a very mature manor, which left Kagome surprised.

"He failed his test for the day, there is no reason to stay here any longer," he commented as he continued to walk.

"Test?" Rin questions his actions. "How do you test a dog at a dog park?" He ignores her completely as he heads for his vehicle.

"A test of patience, a test in which he does better than you." he says making Un jump in his car.

"Well, _nice_ meeting you, Sesshomaru." her sarcasm was clear. "So sorry this blind date couldn't work out." he turned to gaze at her. "But, I don't date insulting mindless idiots."

"Says the mindless idiot." he retorted.

Rin's eyes bulge. "Ass," she says just loud enough for him to hear as Ah reluctantly jumps into the car..

***Bark, bark, bark, bark.***

"Ah, what has gotten into you-"

***Bark, bark, bark***

Rin heard more barking from across the parking lot. She looks to see Un replying to Ah. Regardless of how she felt about Sesshomaru, she still heard the pleas in Ah and Un's voices. Rin turns back to her pet to hear her whimper in sadness, yet again. Slowly coming to realization, she closes the door on her companion, and gets back in the car.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

"What happened to you punching him in the face?" Rin asks as she pours Kagome a cup of tea.

"You don't really think that I would punch my future brother-in-law in the face, do you?"

"Inuyasha would do it." Rin replies cooly.

"Yeh, he would," Kagome sits as Rin turns on her television to see an annual dog show performing live. Koga and Ah sit intently, looking at the different dogs on the screen.

"Ugh. I don't like dog shows." Rin says dismissing the show as she is about to turn it.

"I think they are cool." she stops her friend. "Some people are really proud of their dogs, and want to show them off." Kagome gave her rebuttal.

"Dogs are meant to be companions, not slaves."

"They aren't slaves, drama queen. Some dogs happen to like it, you know." Kagome adds as she watches. "Besides, look." she points to their pets. "It's something that we can all watch together." she smiles.

Rin gave in to the debate. Shrugging, she watches with them.

All the sudden Ah starts to go crazy. She stands at attention as she starts to bark at the television.

"Well, looks like Ah agrees with you, Rin. She doesn't seem to like it, either." she continues to bark.

"No, listen to her bark. It's not an angry one." Rin says scooting closer to the television.

The closer she got the more she knew.

"What the- That's Un!" she says pointing at the tv. "And that's Sesshomaru!?" Rin was outraged!

Sesshomaru parading his companion in a dog show?

Why is Rin not surprised?

"No wonder I didn't like him from the start." she says walking out of the room. "He really is a snob. How come he and Inuyasha are so different? They're brothers."

"Half brothers." Kagome added.

"Oooh." Rin understood.

Ah started to whimper again and she put a paw up on the television. She looked to Rin with droopy eyes.

"You really like Un, don't you Ah?" Rin knelt down to pet her head. "Funny. You love 'em and I hate his owner."

"Sounds like a love story to me, Rin." Kagome smiles.

"Shuddup." Rin hisses to her friend.

"Not you, stupid. Ah and Un." Kagome says with a knowing look. "Someone has a guilty conscience."

"Shut up!" Rin blushes as she sends an evil vibe to her friend. "How does anyone like _that?!_" she asks as she continues to worry about her comrade.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

**Couldn't help myself. :)**

**I am thoroughly enjoying this story. **


	3. Opposites Attract

**Oh, this little story is turning into a cute one! I can hardly contain myself!**

**I am really proud of this chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

It is a day of leisure for Sesshomaru and his companion Un. It has been a few weeks since Un's win at the dog show, and Sesshomaru calmly telling his over zealous, infuriating mother that he will sooner gouge his own eyes out instead of exploiting his dog on something as completely ridiculous as a dog show ever again. Sesshomaru believed that it was time to let Un loose for a day, and decided to head to the dog park, so he could do as he pleased.

Sesshomaru sit at the large dog park, lounging in the shade with a book. He gave the Que for Un to run and frolic, and do whatever else that made him happy, but Un was not having it. He just sat there, next to Sesshomaru tongue out, panting in the light breeze. Now, just because Un is "supposed" to be a top league dog, Sesshomaru knows that he needs a little time to relax and just be the people loving, frantic little kaynine slob he was meant to me. This is the first time in a long time that Sesshomaru could care less about what his companion did, and it will soon be the first of many now that he has his mother off of his ever aching back.

God, no he never wanted to put Un through that hell. Sesshomaru had been through it himself. But his mother insisted, and insisted, and insisted, and insisted on "Showing off" his amazing dog... So he appeased her, made a deal with Un, and now he has to follow up on the deal.

Of course, this little deal of Un's will mean a few more problems that Sesshomaru's mother will create. Sesshomaru can hardly wait for her new intervention on his life.

But _noooooooo_... Killing her is apparently unlawful nowadays.

So he just has to wait patiently for her to die of incredibly old age.

Sesshomaru is a dog demon. So he knows how it feels to be primped and trained for a luxurious life, and have no time to let loose. Though he can currently control himself in any situation, thanks to numerous centuries of containing such a control, he knows that his companion, Un is almost the exact opposite. He is all dog after all, and he has so much energy that needs to be let go.

Not to mention all of the mental anger and steam that has been built of from his glorious master.

They are closer to one another than most masters are to their companions. Since Sesshomaru is, in layman's terms, part dog, he can actually have full mental conversations with Un.

That turns the story in a whole new direction, doesn't it?

_'This is the first time in 6 months that I have let you off of a leash, outside, in a dog park. Go somewhere else. Go cause trouble.'_

_'Is that supposed to impress me, **sir**?'_

_'Don't start-'_

_'Don't start? I don't even know where to begin to start, pal. You have prissed me up, shattered my pride in that dog-awful show, and now you won't even let me see-'_

_'Go!'_

_'We had a deal, Sesshomaru.'_

_'If you keep pestering me about it, you won't have a life to fulfill such a deal.'_

_'I don't get it. What's so bad about her?' _Un starts as he looks up to Sesshomaru._ 'She is lively, has an amazing smile, her mane is as dark as night. Her personality is top notch. Man, she is one hell of a catch.'_

_'Drop it.'_

_'I mean, no wonder she is Ah's owner. They click perfectly.'_

Sesshomaru doesn't say a word, yet let his anger resonate from himself to his dog.

_'Yikes! Okay... I'll drop it... Just answer me this...'_

Sesshomaru looks to his "pet" expecting him to finish his thought.

_'Why won't you just accept her as your mate?'_

Sesshomaru's eyes grew at Un's audacity. Really? Un is really going to go there?

_'Come on man. Just admit it. You will feel so much better if you do. I mean, look at me.'_

He looks to his mutt of a dog.

_'You would do well to keep your preconceived assumptions to yourself.'_

_'I'm not a dumb-ass, Sesshomaru.'_

_'Are you sure?'_

_'Well, I am your dog... So if I am, it says something about you.'_

_'Is that all you insisted of speaking of.' _Sesshomaru hisses.

Un chuckled at the reply._ 'Yeah.'_

_'Then get out of my sight.'_

After that thought, Un just looked away from Sesshomaru with a smug attitude. Even Sesshomaru can't keep it to himself.

_'We're both whipped, man. Even you can't deny that.'_ Un finished his thought as he just continued to sit, royally pissing off his master._  
_

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

"If Sesshomaru is a dog demon, then why does he keep a dog as a pet?" Rin asked, extremely confused to her friend.

"Why not?" Kagome asked as she kept both eyes on the road.

"Isn't that against some dog demon moral code or something?" Rin really didn't get it.

"Not that I know of." Kagome glanced a weird look to her friend. "It's not different than Inuyasha and me owning that fur-ball back there." she pointed to the back seat that sat two dogs, 3 kids and another friend by the name of Sango.

"Yeah, as long as they don't abuse them or hurt them in any way, I don't see a problem with it," their friend Sango chimed in.

"It's just weird-"

"Is the idea weird, or is Sesshomaru weird?" Kagome caught her friend.

"Sesshomaru is a jerk. There is a difference." Rin says crossing her arms in resentment of the thought. Kagome sighed at her friend, thinking that nothing could fix her friends frame of mind.

"You know that just because he said one thing, doesn't make him an evil villain. Maybe he was having an off day and just had a poor way of showing it." Kagome tried to get Rin to think of him differently. Kagome has known him for a while now. He really isn't as bad as he perceived himself to be.

"Mmhm. I just know he is going to be there today. I can feel it," Rin shivers. She really doesn't like him.

"Maybe I will finally get to see some of this battle." Sango smiles. "I just hope that I have popcorn with the movie." she teased as Kagome giggled. Rin's aura was not taken lightly in the car full of individuals.

They make it to the dog park for another day, this time with their friend Sango and her three kids. With two dogs and three little ones, three adults are needed for such a trip as this. The bag of toys was given to one of the kids as a picnic basket as handed to another as they paraded in to the big Dog Park.

As Ah and Koga played with Kagome and Sango, Rin decided to play with the kids for a little bit with hula hoops and bubbles. She smiles as she tried to catch one of the twins and giggled as she tickled her and heard her wonderful laugh. It wasn't long until the other two tackles Rin to the ground and she was surrounded by little hands.

Sesshomaru kept his eyes the scene. He saw her play with the kids and saw how well she was able to tackle three all on her own. There was something strange about it; something that made his ear twitch, and made his senses heighten. He couldn't stop watching the scene. He didn't want to stop watching. It was something that angered him. He didn't like this feeling.

He wanted to lose control of himself.

This wasn't a good thing.

As they started to calm down, Rin tries to set up the blanket for them to sit on. Right as she reached for the picnic basket, she catches a glimpse of her dangerous premonition come true. There he sat, book at hand and Un at his side. Shivers went down her spine as she saw him. Instantly her unhappiness was felt through the whole group.

"Oh come on Rin. Don't tell me he's here. That means that I owe Sango 20 bucks." Kagome whined.

"Pay up, Kagome. He's over there," Sango smiled as she poitned to the white haired demon in the direction of Rin's angry face.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

_'She's here,'_ Un automatically shot his face up to Ah's scent.'

_'No,'_ Sesshomaru commanded Un as an intention to stay.

_'Fat chance, pal. Time for you to pay up!'_ Un says before immediately rushing to the group of girls. He ran as fast as he possibly could towards Ah with nothing but smiles on his face.

Sesshomaru just sighs as he sees where he indeed runs to. Rin doesn't know what to do, she sees the utter happiness in Ah, and keeps looking to Sesshomaru expecting him to come and break up their reunion. Yet he just sits there, locking eyes with Rin, moving not one muscle to intervene. She stands, completely confused at his reaction.

Nothing.

He just looks down to his book and continues to read.

She hesitantly looks away as she sees their new friend. She smiles as she allows him to jump on her lap and pet him. Rin smiles feeling his extremely soft fur before he locks eyes with Ah and goes ballistic. All three dogs, Ah, Un, and Koga run happy and free having the time of their lives.

"Huh," is all that Rin can think of what just happened. Completely baffled.

"See? I told you he was't totally terrible! Looks like the sister-in-law isn't totally stupid." Kagome carries herself in pride as joins the kids and Sango in a game of Frisbee. Rin, on the other hand decides to walk to her arch enemy to have a few words.

He knows that she is coming. In fact, he could sense her vehicle driving here, he is so aware of her presence when she is near. And he just cannot control it. Sesshomaru sees this woman everywhere. Since the day they met. He hasn't been able to un-see her, and though he would never show it, it was diving him off the wall. Why her? Why does it have to be her?

She's ordinary. She is indifferent. She's human. There is nothing special about her.

Nothing...

That he will admit.

She continues to walk up to him, slowly, yet with purpose.

"Hi," she suddenly starts. He says nothing, just remains with his nose with a suddenly uninteresting book. "So, umm... Your dog," she clears her throat. "Un. He ran up to us, and greeted us... and stuff," she struggled to say to him.

"So I saw," was his only reply.

"Yeah, umm... And now he is playing with my dog," she points to the blissful dogs in the background. "The "mixed breed" that you loathe with every fiber of your being." her voice grows.

"Who said that I disliked your companion," he says refusing to look to her eyes.

"Well, you seemed to make that clear when you insulted my dog a few weeks back when we first met. I just kind of assumed-"

"When we first met?" he looks up to her. His eyes held a different meaning at his comment.

"Y-yes," she struggles to keep her point. "and now I don't even know what to think of you anymore." she laughs in confusion "One day you are an insulting ass that hurts my dogs feelings, and the next day you're all hunky dory with your precious prize winning dog with my mixed breed mutt." she cannot understand this guy.

"How did you know that Un won a prize?" his eyebrow shot up.

Rin's eyes bulged. "Uhh... I- uhh..."

At this point, Sesshomaru is done with this woman insulting him. Never, once did he say that he did not like Ah. After all that he had heard about her from Un, the mutt is really out of her league. He is fed up with this tantalizing woman.

"Your "Ah" is a perfect mix between a Labrador Retriever and a Boxer. She is all black with one white spot on her chest and on her left front paw, and she has longer eyelashes than most female dogs. She is indeed mixed, correct?" he asks as he stands, deeply inhales and gazes into her... eyes.

Rin's backs away in surprise, not expecting that at all. "Well... Yeah. But how-"

"And she is smaller than most. By her size, she was more than likely the runt of the litter or was treated poorly as a pup, is that correct?"

Rin continues to be baffled. "Uhh Y-yeah, I found her-"

"And you too. You are quite petite for your age, are you not? Be it unlawful surroundings growing up, or just your body's build. Compared to your friends, you are smaller then they, are you not?"

Rin blushed a bright red as her jaw drops.

H-How-? He...

He left her no room to respond. "I did not state anything that was untrue. I just spoke in a way that did not consist to your liking. It is to no fault of mine that you take what you will with unneeded negative connotation." he stated factually and unnervingly stoic.

Rin felt extremely belittled and a little ashamed, not to mention slightly thrown off by his vernacular.

But, he was right. He didn't say anything that wasn't the truth, that day. But it still hurt her.

"But if you didn't mean it like that then-"

***WHELP***

Both of them suddenly hear the loud scream of a dog getting hurt. They search for the source of the crazy and sudden heart-wrenching sound just praying that it wasn't one of theirs.

Then, out of no where, Sesshomaru runs, as slippery as the sight of lightening towards the sound. Rin immediately runs with him, only thinking the worst.

A crowd gathered around as the scene started to take place. Rin lost sight of Sesshomaru, as well as the rest of her crew. When she finally managed to break through the crowd her heart broke as she saw...

It was Un.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

**Cliffhangers****... They sure do suck don't they?**

**None of that was planned, guys. None.**

**I'll be back soon!**

**I.L.C**


	4. A Little Patchwork

**Okay. I felt bad for posting that cliffhanger. So here you go. lol**

**Enjoy!**

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

There they were, Un and some other bull dog, fighting to the death. The growls and yelps were scaring the children as all of the adults tried to get their animals and kids away from the scene. Rin was frozen in fear and didn't know what to do. Everyone else was just about in the same boat until she saw Sesshomaru and another gentleman jump on it to break up the fight. At the very same time, Sesshomaru and the other gentleman had grasped a hold of both dogs' hind legs and pulled them apart from one another. They turned in circles until the other gentleman dragged his dog into a kennel and carries the rabid dog away from the park. Sesshomaru was able to mentally calm down Un until he was leashed and forced to lay down.

After a few minutes, he was calm enough to lay on his own accord. And after a while, his adrenaline wore off and he started to give small yelps of pain. A smaller group of people gathered to see the poor animal.

His wound was huge. It seemed as though the bull dog grabbed a hold of his leg and actually pulled some flesh off showing some crazy painful ripples of cracked skin, and the opening of a huge blood spot. Rin's skin crawled as she could almost feel Un's pain. She looked to Sesshomaru, only imagining how he is feeling at the moment.

And right then, Rin knew what she had to do.

"Okay people. Back up. Don't crowd him. It will just make him even more uncomfortable." she tried to get the crowd to back up but they didn't budge and it caused her to explode. "MOVE!" and they backed up entirely and caused Sesshomaru to cradle his friend.

"Okay. Hold his head up please. I don't want him licking the wound on his leg." Rin says to Sesshomaru as she kneels to the bleeding kaynine. "Kagome!" she shouted for her friend as she puts her hair up.

"Yes," Kagome replied in a heartbeat.

"What are you doing?" Sesshomaru demanded holding his friends head in concern.

"I'm helping Un.- Kagome, I need you to grab a water bottle, one of the dog bowls, and the picnic blanket."

"Okay," Kagome rushed to their things.

"I am taking him to a professional."

"Not until this wound is at least properly dressed. He will lose a serious amount of blood if we don't seal it." Rin says as she smiles at Un in reassurance, grasping his paw in gentility to show her care. "You'll be okay." she smiles in faith. "Sango, please go get the first aid kit under the drivers side of the car."

"I'm on it." she says as she grabs Koga and the kids and head for the car.

"And you know how to do this." Sesshomaru stated in a cold tongue.

"Yes- Does anyone have a pair of scissors or a knife or something?" Rin asks the, now huge crowd that surrounds them, but not nearly as bad as before.

"I do," someone said as he popped out a pocket knife.

"What?" Sesshomaru's eyes grew at the weapon.

_'What is she going to do to me, man?'_ Un pleaded Sesshomaru. Ah sat as still as she could next Rin to watch. She, too started to whimper in worry for Un.

"It's okay. I am not using this on him," Rin spoke only truth to Sesshomaru with meaning in her eyes. "He's going to be fine, Ah." Rin smiles to her own dog.

"Here you go Rin." Kagome handed her the picnic blanket.

"Thank you. Please pour the water in the bowl." she said as she got the knife and cut of a large square.

"Here Rin." Sango returns with a box full of medical supplies. "What do you need?"

"Thank you sir," she said as she handed the knife back and turned to Sango. "Can you please open some antiseptic wipes? I need to clean the wound." she says as she dabs the scrap of picnic cloth inside the cold water. "Okay, Un. I am going to touch your wound. It needs to be clean before I can wrap it up." she says looking to Sesshomaru. "It might sting a little."

Sesshomaru stayed silent, letting her do what she needed to do, as he mentally kept Un's nerves down.

The wound has almost as big as the muscle on his hind leg. It was deep and looked painful. The other dog really bit a chunk out. Rin dabbed his wound as light as she physically could, but not matter how light she was, he whimpered in what sounded like excruciating pain.

"I'm sorry. I'm almost done." Rin struggled to stay still. She hates doing things like this, but knows that it needs to be done.

Sesshomaru watched her intently how she worked. He saw the care that she had given to his pain, she told Un that he was going to be alright instead of taking to his owner, treating Un like he was a person in pain instead of just another animal. She was helping him with such a loving aura and it caught Sesshomaru off guard. He had never seen anyone else treat him in this way before.

He was doing it again...

Feeling things he shouldn't be.

She continued to squeeze a few drops of water on the wound and wiped what she needed to. As she finished, she wiped off the sides of his thick fur so it wouldn't get caught and stuck inside the wound. Looking up, Sango had the wipes in her hand ready for Rin to take them when she needed. When Rin got them, she wiped her hands clean before getting a fresh one.

"Okay. This one is going to hurt, but I will be as quick as I can." she said to Un as she looks to Sesshomaru once again. She deeply inhales as she was as light a feather over his deep wound.

He jerked in response, forcing his body to jump. He just about cried. Rin apologized as she wiped the spot down one more time before tossing it to the side.

"Okay. Can someone get the gauze?" she asks as it was put in her hand. "This part shouldn't hurt." She says as she places a few squares of gauze on top of the large wound. "Okay. Now there is some medical tape in there that should not be sticky. I need that one so I don't stick his fur with the glue." Sango was careful to find the right tape.

Rin smiled at the good patient. Very gently, she held his leg up and wrapped the tape around the gauze. After a few rounds over the wound, the bandage was secure and tight enough for Un to move.

"Okay," she exhaled some much needed air as people started to clap around them. Smiling, she asked for another antiseptic wipe to clean herself off, and offered a clean bowl of water for Un to drink.

"You can let go of his head now," she looks up to his owner with a smile. "I'm sorry I couldn't do more." she says reaching in the picnic basket to get out a bag of special dog treats.

_'After what she did... And she is sorry she can't do more?'_ Sesshomaru tries to subside the feeling he was having.

Smiling, she fed a few of the treats to Un for being such a good boy and another one to Ah to calm her down. "He should be alright as long as you see a doctor today." she says as she reaches into her back pocket.

"His vet isn't open on Sundays." he says refusing to look to her.

"I know, most aren't." her smile was beautiful. "Which is why I am referring you to mine." she held a card for him to take. "He is open on weekends for people that can only get check-ups on Saturday's and Sunday's." She urged him to take the card. He looks up to see her amazing eyes. "He is an old geezer, but he is amazing with animals." she laughed at the thought.

_'Stop smiling.'_

"He is open until 7 tonight. If you tell him that you know me, he will help you for free." Rin's smile was more prideful. She looked down at the sweet puppy in pain. "You are gonna be alright, sweetie." she says scratching behind his ear. He was more quiet now, not even saying anything to Sesshomaru, but still laid his head on Rin's lap in a thank you.

Sesshomaru couldn't say anything. He could only nod in thanks as he gracefully accepted the card.

...

He touched her hand and his stomach flipped.

...

She touched his and she almost drops the card. Looking to him, she sees something new in his eyes. His eyes told her a very special thank you, as he picked up Un, held him tightly and headed for the parking lot as a goodbye.

Rin watched as Sesshomaru leave without another word. She, too couldn't speak either. She just blushed as she held her hand close to her. She kept watching him until he lie Un safely in the back seat of his car and he drove away. She couldn't stop looking in that direction.

She lost herself in thought completely until Ah nudged her hand to come back to the moment. Rin blinked and looked down at Ah who was extremely saddened.

"Come on, Ah. Let's go home."

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

The night was considerably more peaceful for the two girls. Kagome and Sango went home after their long day and it was only Rin and Ah lounging on the couch.

Ever since Un's accident, Ah has not acted the same. Usually she is able to snap out of it after she was home and settled. But this time it didn't settle with her, and she just can't forget it. Rin doesn't really know what to do. It's not like Ah can see Un whenever she wanted. He belonged to Sesshomaru and Sesshomaru...

"Hmm..." Rin loses herself in thought again. She remembered watching him cringe as she dressed Un's wound. She remembered the concern in his eyes. She remembered that he was genuinely concerned, and it... warmed her heart. Her smile grew at the thought of him. When they talked and he made her feel like a class A idiot. She was unsure what to think of him after his unorthodox explanation of himself. She is unsure of what to think of him now that he is on the receiving end of things. She just can't think negative thoughts about him now? That would be unfair of her... Not to mention untrue.

Rin then thought of Un. Poor thing. He really was hurt. She couldn't even comprehend him, or any of the dogs that she knew that would deliberately start a fight. She was so confused. What caused such a fight?

Her mind comes back to her as Ah pushed her nose under Rin's hand in the nook of her palm and the edge of the couch they both lay on. She was sad, Rin could tell. Sad for her friend.

"He's going to be okay, Ah. If Sesshomaru saw our doctor like I suggested, which I believe he did, he's going to be just fine." she caressed her ear. "You don't need to worry." Rin smiled to reassure her dear friend. It's really not normal for a dog to worry so much for another...

Is it?

"How would you like to go to she shelter with me tomorrow? You could see some of your friends, and get your mind off of him for a little while." Rin tries to make the situation better. Ah immediately whimpered as she stood and got off the couch just to walk to the front door, as an incentive to leave to go somewhere.

Rin watched as Ah scratched at the door with a sigh. "And where do you think you're going?" Ah looked at Rin with droopy dog eyes in a beg before scratching the door again. "Hey, quit that. If you want to go outside, the dog door is on the back door. Use that." Rin says standing up. Ah just stands firm at the front door wanting to leave. Rin then put two and two together and sighed. "We can't just go see them willy nilly, Ah!" she exclaims. "Besides, I don't even know where he lives." Ah stood firm, tapping the floor with her paw. "Stop looking at me like that. Even if I did want to see him..._ 'what?'_ ...w-what would I say?"

Rin looks dumbfounded with herself... What did she say?

Did she..?

Ah then laid down in front of the door. Rin crossed her arms. "No," she was more demanding this time and turned her heel. "Look. I'm tired. I am going to bed." she says stretching. Rin walks toward her bedroom instead. "You coming?" she asks her companion with expectation.

Ah was at a loss. She didn't know how to get a hold of her owner in a way to help her understand. She was in love; in love with Un. She had to see him, to see if he was okay. She has to see him.

_'How come you can't understand this, Rin? I need to see him.'_

"Do you want to go outside?" Rin points to the back door. "Because if it will make you feel better, I will go out with you." Rin says as she heads towards the back door. "I know that night time isn't your favorite." she finishes as she opens that door.

_'Why can't you hear me like Sesshomaru can hear Un?'_ Ah was discouraged. She held her head low as she slowly started to head to the other side of the room to be let out in the back.

After her business was done, both Ah and Rin turned in for the night. "Look. Maybe we will run into them again. It seems to be a reoccurring thing with you two anyway." Rin turned off her light."I don't think we are going to another dog park for a while, but, I know that you will see him soon." she tried to reassure her friend, but Ah wasn't having it. Rin sighed in sadness as she rubbed her head in defeat. "I'll even keep the door creaked if you would rather sleep in the living room." she says before plopping on her bed. They both found a comfy spot on Rin's full-sized bed and slept the night away.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

It's 4:30 in the morning.

Kagome wants to burn her phone and shoot whoever the hell is calling her so damn early.

"Kag_gg_omeh," a groggy voice calls next to her. "Ansnwer... The damn phone." her fiance said as he changed positions.

Kagome moans with her face in her pillow with her hair spread all over her face. She was extremely attractive as she slaps a blind hand on top of her end table, searching for her Dog-awful phone. Managing to find it, she answers it.

"I swear if someone isn't dead, there is going to be hell pay." she says with her own groggy voice as she puts the phone to her ear. "Hello," she sighs.

...

Almost immediately, Kagome shoots up from her bed in an instant...

"What?!" Kagome shouts, surprising Inuyasha, forcing him to fall out of his bed with a large thump and a moan of pain. "Okay, okay Rin, calm down..." she tries to calm her friend.

_-"AH IS GONE, KAGOME!"-_

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

**What is up with all of these cliffys all the sudden?**

**These darn plot bunnies!**

**See you soon! **

**I.L.C**


	5. A Little News

**welp... I am finally back. So, if it's not one thing, then it's another with me. One week I fall out of a box truck and nearly break my leg and then next (3 days ago) I get a sunburn so bad on my back that I start to get blisters... I have just been in a whirlwind of pain... BUT now that I am back (even if it's only temporary), lets get this show on the road and continue this love story, shall we?**

**Disclaimer: Aah, you know the drill.**

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

**LOST DOG**  
**Black Golden Boxer**  
**Name: "Ah"**  
***Enter Picture Here***  
***Enter Rin's Phone # Here***

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Rin and Kagome had been looking for Ah all day. Kagome took the wheel as Rin put Missing signs ads ALL OVER the city of Tokyo on any surface she could find. They went through the whole city filling every inch of it with Ah's face, there is no possible way that Ah can't be found.

Oh how Rin wanted her dog back.

Her partner in crime.

Her soul mate.

Her sister.

Her best friend.

She isn't just a dog. She is Rin's everything!

She just had to find her.

"Ah!" Rin screams from the passenger side of Kagome's car window. "Aah!" she continued to shout as Kagome drove slowly around a busy block in the city. "AAH! Where are you?" Rin shouts even louder cupping her mouth so her voice will resonate. She continued a few more times before she just gave up and slumped in her chair. Kagome used that moment to roll up the window and turn the air on in the car. As she looked to her bummed friend, she sees that a tear starts to slip from her eye.

Kagome took that moment to park and take a break from the wheel. She took her hands off the wheel, and then caressed Rin's back with a friendly hand.

"It's gonna be okay, Rin." she says shaking her shoulder playfully. "Come on, we have covered every edge of every street with signs, I don't think she is going to be lost for long. She'll turn up soon." she tilts her head so far she is almost upside down. "There is no way that she won't be found by a friendly face." Kagome tries to make her friend smile.

"Has she lost her mind?" Rin suddenly asks. "What on earth has gotten into her, she has never done this before. Did she snap?"

Then Rin questions her love.

She gasps.

"Did I do something wrong?" her eyes grow significantly to her friend. "Or what if she is sick and she ran away to die?!" she gasps even bigger. "Dogs do that you know!" she says grabbing her hair. "SHE'S DEAD! Oh, I'm a HORRIBLE MOTHER! I COULDN'T EVEN KEEP A DOG ALIVE-"

"RIN" Kagome suddenly bonks her friend in the head to shut her up.

Rin only blinks in silence.

"She's, like 2. She's not dead. She just got out, Rin, you can't help that. She's fine." she says brushing her hair back. "You are an amazing friend to Ah. I have never seen a more devoted person to their companion. So stop coming up with ridiculous conclusions. You are going to find her." she says everything that a best friend can say to another.

All Rin could do is nod in response and take the compliment to heart. But if Rin wasn't the reason for Ah running away, what was?

_And yes, she is really asking herself that question._

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

***Night Before***

"Other than some missing skin tissue, he's going to be fine." Dr. Totosai says finishing the last of the stitches on Un's wounded leg. "He won't be able to walk for a few weeks, but a vacation can always do an athletic dog like this some good." he smiles at the silent gentleman that waits for the old man to be done with the little operation. the Doctor finished up and cleaned everything. Sesshomaru stayed silent through much of the procedure, for which Totosai was grateful.

Sesshomaru felt as if they had been there all night. He would only pay attention to the unconscious dog while the man rambled on and on. the Doctor thought it was just best to knock him out since he had to shave the fluff around the wound and give stitches in the end. Why be awake for that?

"Well, whoever bandaged him up at the park did a hell of a job," the doctor says washing himself clean. "I should give them a job here. You should stay friends with them. They know what they're doing."

"A regular of yours, I am told."

"Really? Who might that be?" he asks in curiosity.

"Rin Tamiko."

"Oh Rin? Of course. Taught her everything I know, myself. No wonder. She is a genius with tape and gauze. She's a keeper!" Sesshomaru refused to say anything else that consisted of her in a conversation.

"Well your buddy should wake up in about an hour or so, which is more than enough time to get home and find a comfy spot for him to stay in for a while. He's not going to feel like walking for the next few days." he says as he starts to dig through one of his cabinets. "Here," he says handing Sesshomaru a bottle. Give this to him twice a day for the next week. Afterwards, get him walking again, and he will be as good as new." he smiles as he lightly pats Sesshomaru's back.

Sesshomaru nods in thanks as he stands to take out his wallet. "How much do I owe you?" he asks ready to pay the gentleman.

"Oh, come now. Rin referred you to me? It's on the house... This time." he winked. "Besides, he took one hell of a beating. I wonder what started such a fight." he wondered as he scratched his head.

Sesshomaru picked up his old pal with ease as he hauled him over the shoulder. Without a second breath he turned his heel with an answer.

"It was about a girl."

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

***Present***

_'You are an idiot. Pull something like that again, and I will kill you.'_

_'What was I supposed to do, let him talk shit about my girl?'_

_'Un, the term for female dog is the word "Bitch". I highly doubt that-'_

_'Naw, no. You didn't hear the way that he said it.'_ Un huffed in anger.

_'Look at yourself. This is what happens when you lose control. This is what I was trying to avoid with a mutt like you.'_

_'He was an asshole,'_

_'And your a dumb-ass.'_ Sesshomaru sighed at the idiocy of his best friend.

_'I swear if I ever see him again-'_

_'Look what happens when you lose control. You end up looking like a chew toy.'_

_'I'm pretty sure that I heard a snap or two in his arms though,'_ he chuckled. _'I got the good end of the bargain- Ooooohhh man I am just dyin' to lick my leg-'_ he heads for the wound.

_'Do it and I will chop your tongue off. You are not getting an infection.'_

_'But... The... Itch...'_

_'Your training for control begins now. You fail, I will stick your head in a cone. You succeed, you will have the strength to resist 10 dogs that talk shit.'_

_'Just you wait, Sesshomaru. Someone's gonna say somethin' about Rin and you are going to go ballistic...'_

_'Really?'_

_'Ya... Really.'_

_'If that ever happens, you get to take me to a dog show.'_

_'Oh-ho-ho. You're gonna regret making this deal with me-wait!'_ Un's ears instantly perk at the sudden sound.

_'What now?'_

_'What, you don't hear it?'_

_'You're on medication, you know-'_

_'It's... Her?'_

_'Don't-'_

_'It's her! It's her!'_ his tail starts to wag in happiness, and he grins his biggest grin he has given all night as he starts to stand.

_'Move an inch and I will cut your legs off-'_

There was a sudden scratching noise coming from Sesshomaru's front door.

...

Sesshomaru's eyes grow at the sound. No damn way.

He smells her scent- It's Ah.

But Rin isn't with her.

"What?" he was confused how did she get here?

_'Let her in let her in let her in let her in let her in let her in let her in let her in let her in let her in let her in let her in-'_

Sesshomaru disregards his annoying friends' pleas as he walks up to his front door. Slowly opening it, he sees a black mixed breed female dog by the name of Ah. She sit on his porch with a wide grin, tongue hanging out, sitting as still as she can with her tail waving at a hundred miles an hour.

Sesshomaru doesn't say a word, just opens his door a little wider for her to see Un on the other side. She asks for permission inside his home with large puppy dog eyes, just begging to see how he is doing.

...

Ugh.

Rolling his eyes, he sighs as he steps to the side to let her into his home. She runs to Un in glee as he just closed the door behind her.

"You have 5 minutes." he warned the couple. Un could care less. Ah rubbed her face in his soft fur in complete bliss as she just fell to the floor in what Sesshomaru guessed to be happiness. She lies next to him, neither of them wanting to be apart.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

"Why hasn't anyone called yet?" Rin suddenly demanded as she just started at her phone on her living room table.

"Calm down, spazzy pants. It's only been a day." Kagome says shoving Rin back in her couch. "There are people that wait days, even weeks before they see their animals again-"

"You are NOT helping me, Kagome!"

Kagome immediately regretted that response as soon as it left her mouth. "What I mean to say is... Give it a few days. That is all that you can do right now." she finishes as they suddenly hear the roll of thunder coming from outside.

Rin's eyes grow.

...

It can't be.

But before anyone could comment, almost immediately, the sound of a harsh rain storm started to become heard even in the driest of houses.

Kagome turned to Rin who was about to cry.

"Rin-"

"She's out in the rain-"

"Rin-"

"She is out there all alone," Rin holds a hand to her heart.

"Rin its not-"

"She's SITTING out in the COLD RAIN ALL BECAUSE OF ME!" she cries overly dramatically as her face falls to her hands.

"Rin... It's not your f-"

"I'M A BAD MOTHER!"

"RIN TAMIKO!" Kagome shook some sense out of her friend.

"What?" Rin was upset.

"She's fine." Kagome kept trying to be optimistic about all of this. "She is into someones house right now, eating twice her weight and drinking to her hears desire. She is perfectly fine." Kagome smiles, hoping to get one out of her friend.

"THEN WHY HASN'T ANYONE CALLED ME YET?!"

*Ring*

Both girls are suddenly startled by the sound of Kagome's phone.

*Ring*

...

They both pause.

*Ring*

"You gonna get that?" Rin asks pointing to her friends pocket.

*Ri-

"Hello-? Oh Sesshomaru. Hi." she looks with a shrug to Rin. "Rin's number? Uhh... Well, she's right here with me- Okay, jeez, give me a second." his rudeness must have been a family trait. She holds the phone to hand to Rin with another shrug.

"What does he want?"

"I dunno, just talk to him."

"I am not in the mood for his smart ass remarks right now-"

"Just take the damn phone." Kagome says shoving the thing in Rin's gut.

Grunting in frustration, she puts the phone up to her ear.

"Hello?"

"Are you missing something?"

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

"Wow." Rin says looking up with eyes of awe. "What a house."

"Nah, this is nothing." Kagome says getting an umbrella. "You should see their dad's house." she says stepping out of the car.

"If I don't throw up first." Rin follows suit.

They take their time to his door, regardless how hard the rain is falling. They both stand at his front porch as Kagome waits for Rin to knock.

...

...

"Well," Kagome urges. "You gonna knock?"

"I'm scared-"

"Oh, serioulsy, Rin." Kagome is so fed up with her friend at this point, she actually pulls Rin's hand up, folds it, and knocks her hand FOR HER.

Rin then grins like an idiot. "What would I do without you?"

"You'd be dead-"

His door opens to show a knowing face with two more familiar faces in the background. Then she saw her.

Her eyes widen in a smile.

"Ah?" she asks in sheepishness from behind. and immediately, Ah runs as fast as she can to see Rin with nothing but smiles and jumps and licks and love. She has never been so excited!

"Omigawd! Ah! Ah!" she giggles almost in a cry at her reunion. Kagome smiles for her hopeless friend as Sesshomaru stands indifferent.

Rin kneels down to Ah's Level as she hugs her best friend. "Oh, you are in so much trouble, yes you are!" she smiles letting Rin lick her face and hands. "I am going to give you a huge punishment!" Rin says in a baby voice with absolutely no threat at all.

"It seems that Ah had ventured to see how her mate was doing." Sesshomaru says leaning back with his arms crossed.

"Huh?" she questions as she stands up to see Un with a large stitch on his leg. "How are you doin, big guy?" she smiles as she scratches behind his ear. He is more than thankful for the attention. "What do you mean by mate?" she says smiling to Un.

"They're mates. They chose each other. Quite early in life, as well."

"What- like they can read each other's mind and stuff, or something?" Rin's confusion was uncanny, it was almost... Almost cute.

"In lamens terms, they're... married." he sighs of at such a juvenile way of putting it. "They share a connections that many dogs come to have with one another in their lifetimes. That is how she was able to find his home."

"So... What? Does that make us in-laws or something?" he chuckled nervously. "Because that will be an interesting living arrangement. Her smile to Kagome was only met by an awkward one that knew exactly what this conversation was leading to.

"No," he bluntly says out of the blue. "It means that we are... mates as well." he says so nonchalantly.

"Heh-mates" Rin Giggl- "Wait- WHAT?!"

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

**What the hell? Where did that come from? What the hell is going on this story?**

**I don't even know myself anymore. I guess we will find out eventually. **

**Well I do hope you enjoyed this installment. I did enjoy making Rin a little sillier than usual. I am proud of this story, even though I don't even know what it is anymore. But do we ever truly know our stories are? Really?**

**I am updating Omoiyari shortly! ^_^**

**I.L.C. **


End file.
